


Father's Day

by Squarepeg72



Series: From the Peg Board [38]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Feels, Father's Day, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Harry has celebrates his first Father's Day with a conversation with his father.





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/42150700644/in/dateposted-public/)

Harry looked down at the bassinet. His son was sound asleep and the house was quiet. He couldn’t help but think about his own father. How often had he done the same thing? Had his father watched him sleep and prayed to keep him safe?

Fatherhood was a strange new experience for Harry. He felt out of place all the time. His father-in-law had offered advice and support, but there were time like this that it felt like something was missing. Well, maybe not something, but someone.

Harry had stories of his father and his friends to pass on to his son. He had a few pictures of his parents and he had memories that Sirius and Remus had shared with him. He wanted his own memories. He wanted his son to have memories.

“Hey, Dad,” Harry whispered as he brushed curls off his son’s head. “I miss you. I know you did everything you could to keep us safe. I want you to meet your grandson.”

Harry looked up at the picture Ginny had insisted he hang on the wall above the bassinet. It was a picture of his father, Sirius and Remus, laughing. She told him that those three men had done their best to watch over him when they were alive and she wanted them watching over her children from where ever they were now.

“We named him for you and Sirius,” Harry reached over and touched to corner of the frame. “Molly says that we have given him a lot to live up to. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Hey, Prongs! Our boy is calling you,” The ghost of Sirius Black slipped into the nursery to stand beside the bassinet.

“Slow down, Padfoot. He’ll talk for a few more minutes,” James Potter’s ghost settled behind Harry and looked down at his grandson.

“He is a fine looking boy, Prongs. But not as handsome as Teddy.” Remus Lupin continued to eat a ghostly chocolate bar as he phased through the wall between the nursery and his son’s room.

“You might be a little biased, Moony. My grandson is perfect.” James turned back to the bassinet to touch a curl on the baby’s head.

“He’s getting big now. Ginny says he’ll start walking soon,” Harry look up at the picture of his father and his friends. “I hope I’m doing a good job of this. I wish you were here.”

James place his hand on Harry’s left shoulder and whispered in his ear. “You’re doing just fine, son. I love you.”

Harry settled his left hand on his shoulder. “I love you, Dad. Happy Father’s Day.”

Harry tucked the blanket around his sleeping son and turned toward the door. “Happy Father’s Day, Sirius. I miss you, too.”

Reaching for the handle, Harry sniffed the air. He thought he had caught a whiff of chocolate. “Happy Father’s Day to you, Remus. Teddy and I both miss you.”

Harry gently shut the door and headed for his own bed. Three ghosts quietly touched the head of the little boy in the bassinet. “Happy Father’s Day, Harry,” drifted through the night as the ghosts faded away.

**Author's Note:**

> Father's Day has been a day of reflection for me in the seven years since I lost my own father. My children are fortunate to have a father and a stepfather that love them unconditionally. Even when they are no longer with us, a father's love is never far away ...


End file.
